Title
by Weasels
Summary: Harry gets transported into the Time of TOm Riddle wothout his memories.


**Title:**

**Author:** Weasels

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. There simple.

**Chapter one**

Random loud cracks especially in the middle of the night is never a good sign; even for the raven haired wizard sleeping underneath the stairs of number four Pivet Dr, home of the Dursleys. Now to this house abnormalities were scorned although their obsessiveness for normality was abnormal in itself, so therefore loud cracks that did not include thunder was a rather rare sight to the family.

Therefore it wasn't surprising when Harry was blamed for the incident once again. For some odd reason the Dursleys believed him to be, for the lack of a better word, different, blaming anything abnormal on him; although there were probably thousands of others with the ability of magic living in Britain.

Not that Harry could deny the odd happenings that occurred around him daily. When he was mad he would often find that the culprit had broken a leg, or got run over or something unlucky in that aspect. When he wanted to hide he was never found even when he was sure that the predator had looked at him directly.

But technically it wasn't the sixteen year old's fault as Harry never caused any of this on purpose, it was simply a case of accidental magic; of course the Dursleys never considered this and even if they did they wouldn't care at all. After all they took whatever chance they could to punish the boy living in the cupboard and Harry would sometimes even go as far as to call it their hobby.

As usual he was dragged out of the cupboard by his Uncle Vernon. His face was a shade of dark purple as if he was about to explode any minutes; despite the situation he still managed the usual look of disgust that appeared every time he looked his niece as if he was a piece of dirt on the ground.

When Harry was little he had always wondered why his Uncle's face always contorted whenever he looked at Harry but after studying the mirror several times he never discovered why. His emerald eyes peeked out behind a pair of plain glasses. He slender figure fit perfectly with his overly pale skin adding to the impression of someone kept inside too long. The only thing that was atypical was the lightning bolt scar across from his forehead, not that it was particularly hideous or anything.

So Harry had to conclude that his relatives were just weird. Not that this helped him much as his uncle screamed at him again, "What did you do?" he roared.

"Nothing," Harry replied, for the fifth time that evening not that his relatives would believe him. A sudden knock on the door prevented further punishment as the sixteen year old was pushed into the cupboard before Uncle Vernon went to answer the door.

There was a greeting from his uncle before he heard a thud of something falling and then footsteps walking into the house. "Where is the boy?" he heard a hoarse voice curse.

"How am I su-" there was another voice silky and smooth but his comment was cut off by a shrill cry from Aunt Petunia.

"_Silencio _," the horse voice muttered, "Stupid muggles. Now where is the boy?"

Harry held his breath as he heard the footsteps come closer before the door was suddenly threw open as Harry scuttled back into the corner looking up fearfully at the intruders. They wore clocks and golden masks covered much of their face so it was almost impossible to recognize them. In other words, Death eaters had just came knocking on his door.

"To think that the famous Boy-who-lived would be sleeping in a cupboard," the silky voice sounded almost amused.

"Be quiet and just finish the job," the hoarse voice ordered, "I'll take care of the muggles." Harry watched in horror as the cloaked figure pulled out a stick before muttering "_Avada Kedavra."_ The bodies of his Aunt and cousin immediately toppled over and it was obvious that they were dead.

"Cast the spell, quickly," the silky voice sounded panicked.

"Oh come on, why don't you cast it," the hoarse voice mocked, "Or are you afraid it'll be reflected like the Avada Kedavra?"

"Just do it!"

The hoarse voice seemed to sigh before answering, "Fine. _Earus Timunese_." There was a loud explosion as Harry disappeared out of existence from Privet Dr.

Harry groaned, he seemed to hurt all over as if he had just drowned himself got run into a truck and then got smashed in a landfall. Immediately a lady dressed in a whit smock rushed over. "Are you all right?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he sat up, ignoring the pain caused by such an action.

"Stay still," she ordered sharply, "I'm Madam Kendra the school nurse at Hogwarts,"

"Hogwarts?" Harry gave her a blank look. "What about Madam Pomfrey?" he muttered the last question to himself.

"School of witchcraft and wizardry." She supplied, "you must be a wizard though to be able to come here. I'm sure professor Dumbledore would like to talk with you," she was talking to herself now.

"Indeed I would," Harry heard an amused voice from the doorway, which appeared to come form, a man in a bright purple robe.

"Professor," Madam Pomfrey greeted.

"May I talk with your patient?"

"Of course," she replied before walking out.

"What's your name?"

"Selic Copperhead," he lied, thinking quickly.

"Well than Selic it's a pleasure to have you drop in, but unfortunately we aren't' exactly prepared for your arrival so what would like of us?"

"Why Professor Dumbledore, I just curious about you of course. Just wanted to ask a few questions. After all wouldn't anyone like talk with Headmaster and Hogwarts and head of Wizigoment under such nice terms. Not to mention having defeated Grindleward as well." Harry replied mockingly. He had been hoping this was all a dream. After all shouldn't Dumbledore recognize him? The disappearance of Madam Pomfrey and other subtle differences did not ease his worries either.

The Professor frowned thoughtfully, "My dear boy, you must mistaken. I am not as great as you say, for I am merely the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and to my knowledge Grindleward is alive."

Harry scowled, "That can't be right…" he murmured softly and suddenly it dawned on him, the curse that the Death Eater had used _Earus Timunese. _Translated directly it meant, "reverse time." There was only one explanation he had just been thrown into the past. "What's the date?" he asked suddenly trying to keep from hyperventilating.

"Why it's July 31st," Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

"What year?" Harry growled impatiently.

" 1950," Dumbledore smiled, "Why do you ask, is there something you would like to tell me perhaps?"

Harry let out a sting off curses that would have made a sailor proud, "What do you know about the curse _Earus Timunese_?"

"Watch your language," Dumbledore scolded before replying, "It's a dark spell that sends the opponent to a time before they were born killing them off as they … deage,. How do you know this spell?" His eyes were sharp searching for any clue that Harry might have let slip.

The old man known as Dumbledore suddenly had a thoughtful look on his face, "So you're from the future."

Harry's voice was still mocking, "Congratulations, you managed to figure it out."

"Respect your elders," Dumbledore scolded earning a glare from the boy, "Your lucky I am familiar with this spell but unfortunately it cannot be countered, but the spell is the only thing holding you here so when it wears off you should be able to go back."

"Let me guess you don't know how long it'll take for the spell to wear off right?"

"I'm sorry to say that you are right," Suddenly Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "But as you are here you will be attending Hogwarts. I take it you'll be turning seventeen soon?" There was a sharp nod from the boy who lived as Dumbledore continued, "you will be joining the seventh years then. A teacher will be accompanying you to Diagon Alley in a few days you get your supplies and the term starts on September first. You will be staying here until then."

"Wait," Harry said as Dumbledore turned to leave, "I want you to erase my memories until I am able to go back."

Dumbledore gave him a startled look, "Why would you want that,"

Harry gave the professor a look that clearly stated 'why ask when you already know?'

"So you don't want to cause a paradox," He suddenly smiled shyly, "How can you be sure that such a spell exists."

"Professor, don't play such childish games with me; I'm sure you are familiar with the _obliviate_ charm?" Dumbledore nodded slowly, "By using a binding spell to bind the effects of the memory charm to the _Earus Timunese_ the two charms should wear off at the same time."

"Although a wonderful theory it has yet to be proven," Dumbledore frowned, "You will not be taking that risk."

"It has been proven," Harry explained impatiently, "At least in my time."

Dumbledore considered for a moment before sighing, "Very well," Pointing his wand at the boy he murmured, "_Obliviate_. _Bino Threadius_." Before taking his leave.

Harry collapsed the moment Dumbledore left. Who would have thought that being on the receiving of a spell could be so tiring.

The next day a stern looking man with dark black hair kept long and tied back into a ponytail came to pick Harry up. He was introduced as Professor Bornot, potions master and head of Slytherin.

Harry couldn't help but be amazed at Dumbledore's prowess. Despite the complexity he managed to erase only those memories that did not apply to this world while all his memories of Hogwarts and the world of magic remained intact.

He remembered visiting Diagon alley but could not remember who brought them there. He remembered that there were shops but he was not sure their names or what the sold. Luckily Harry had been able to bring his wand and so the visit to Ollivander's could be spared. It was odd that he remembered the name but not the person. Dumbledore's wonderful work again.

Diagon Alley turned out to be much the same at least compared to what he remembered. There magical aura around every store remained unchanged and Harry couldn't help but feel his stress melting away. They quickly brought the robes, books and potion supplies. Harry was allowed to get a snowy owl, which he named Hedwig.

After a visit to Flourish and Blotts Harry returned to Hogwarts and was immediately found by Madam Kendra, hassling him for another checkup.

The rest of the holidays were spent in relative peace. Harry moved into the Ravenclaw common room a few days later and spent most of his time camping out in the library.

He also met most of the instructor: Professor Delana taught charms, Professor Spotnick taught herbology, Professor Binns history, Professor Glornet care of magical creatures, Professor Mats Ancient ruins and Professor Trelawney divination.

Finally September first approached; he watched as the first years were sorted before Dumbledore announced him.

"We have a guest this year from America, who will be joining the seventh years Selic Copperhead."

Harry walked confidently toward the stool before letting the hat drop on his head. 'Interesting' he heard a small voice that could only be the hat whisper, 'Brave and cunning not to mention ambitious. Hmm where would you like to go? Maybe Slytherin?'

"Isn't this your job?" Selic retorted, "But I could try Ravenclaw. I really don't want Dumbledore suspicious of me." He probably would be I was sorted into Slytherin.'That proves it, your most fit for Slytherin." The last word was shouted for everyone to hear as Selic walked toward the cheering table covered in green and silver.

Immediately Harry noticed the apparent hierarchy among the house of snakes and on the top was a blond haired youth. His face showed sickening pride that could almost be compared with the huge ego. If there was any one who needed to deflate their head it was him.

"Who is he?" he asked a dark haired boy beside him who was apparently at the bottom of the hierarchy, as he was sitting by the lower years.

"Malfoy," was the curt reply, the look of disgust on his face displayed his dislike.

"Wonder what's bigger his pride or his ego?" Harry asked amused at the reaction.

"Oh definitely his ego." He replied smirking, "Wonder why everyone worships him?"

"Perhaps it's because he is a twenty-third generation pureblood? I heard that blood purity is very important in this house." He suggested before smirking, "Personally I think it's disgusting, just think how many relatives they had to marry."

"Not many," his voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Just that most of everyone at this table in somehow related with him."

Harry smiled, "With the exception of us of course," he paused, "I still don't know your name and as you already know mine it would only be fair."

Tom grinned back at Harry, "Who ever told you Slytherins were fair? But… I guess I'll be fair for once. Tom Riddle." He held out his hand, "Outcast in the house of snakes."

Harry took the hand, "Selic Copperhead, don't know my family history and don't really care."

"Did you grow up in an orphanage?" Tom was curious.

"Nope, I had a few muggle relatives." Harry looked uncomfortable; he really hated lying even if he didn't remember the truth.

"Bah, Stupid muggles. They're all the same, just like my idiot father who dumped me on the streets." Tom growled taking Harry's uncomfortable look for a bad childhood.

"You're father?"

"Some muggle who dumped my mother on the streets to die, and she did, giving birth to me," He sneered; apparently he wasn't too fond of his parents.

Harry let the subject drop and they moved on to other subjects such as classes and such.

The Slytherin common room was located in the dungeons and despite the gloomy appearance it was a rather comfortable room in Harry's opinion. Harry's bed was covered in green and silver colors that fit perfectly into the background, but unfortunately it was between Riddle and Malfoy.

It immediately became obvious that Malfoy didn't dislike Tom, he loathed him. He and his gang, which included the rest of Slytherin tried to embarrasses the outcast as much as possible, including sending various stray hexes at Harry. It seemed that by befriending Riddle, Harry had just became an adversary to the rest of his house.

And so by the next morning his patience had already run out. Half of the seventh years were on the ground either petrified, unconscious or in pain. The rest had fled into the common room to escape from Harry's wrath and finally only Malfoy remained, "This is the last warning Malfoy, if you dare do anything else…"

"Then what?" Malfoy retorted, letting his pride get the better of him.

"You'll get a first hand experience of the cruciatus curse," Harry smiled, if you could consider it a smile. It was an expression that promised the uttermost pain. "Come on Tom, we'll be late to breakfast."

He walked briskly into the hall as Tom followed, smirking. "So Selic," Tom began as the sat down in the breakfast hall, "How are you planning to cast an unforgivable with all these wards?"

"The point wasn't how, it was to threaten the chicken a bit," Harry replied, "I thought you were smart." Harry mocked.

Tom ignored the last comment, "I know a place that's not warded."

Harry immediately became alert, "Where?" his voice was full of curiosity."

"I'll show you at lunch. Now why don't we get going to our first class." Tom left smiling as an annoyed Harry hurried after him.

The first class turned out to be Transfiguration, taught by Dumbledore, and for the class he had the seventh years transfigure cups into mice. After taking roll, he explained the complexity of transfiguring an inanimate object into an animal.

"Now, Mr. Copperhead, I wish to test your skills will you please transfigure the cup?"

With a bored flick the cup changed into a fat rat. "Very good," Dumbledore commented before examining the works of other students.

Harry glanced over at Tom who was changing his cup into different animals. Sighing he pulled out a book and began to the read. Most of the other classes were as boring as the first one as Harry had studied most of it during the summer.

At lunch as Tom had promised they made their way to the third floor girls' bathroom. Checking that no one was inside they made their way to a sink. Apparently it was broken. Harry was just about to ask what they were doing here when Tom spoke, "_Open._"

Immediately the sink rose up revealing a dark hole, without a word of explanation Tom jumped in. With nothing else to do Harry followed wondering where they were going.

It was disappointing. There's nothing else to say. Both boys were deposited on the floor at the end of the tunnel, revealing slimy walls and bone littered floors. In front of them were two large statues of snakes stood guarding a door. Once again Tom murmured the password and they walked inside, although it could have been the outside. There were the same slime walls and bone littered ground but inside of the statues guarding a door, there was the stature of a giant snake his mouth open as if hissing.

Tom turned around and smiled, "Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry was stunned, absolutely amazed, but he quickly hid his surprise, "Does anyone know about this?"

"Of course not,"

"For such a mythical Chamber it's amazing no one has ever found it besides you, with such an obvious password." Harry commented, not noticing the surprised look on Tom's face.

"You understood the password?" he gaped.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked, "I do understand English."

"But it wasn't in English it was in Parselmouth, snake language."

Harry suddenly laughed, "So that's why Malfoy seemed so confused when you called him an idiot. You were speaking in snake language."

Tom grinned as well, "No that was just because he was too stupid to realize that it was an insult."

**AN:** Help! I need a title!


End file.
